Daftar grup musik Indonesia
Bagi yang menambahkan daftar di bawah ini setelah 26 Januari 2009, harap menambahkan bulan/tahun pembentukan grup musik tersebut, jika tidak maka akan di''revert.'' / * /rif 3 * 3 Diva * 3 in 1 5 * 5 Wanita A * A'Must * AB Three * ADA Band * Adrian Martadinata * Afterschool * Ahmad Band * ALKA * Alexa * Andra & The Backbone * Angkasa * Anima * Anti Korupsi Band * Asbak Band * Athenian * Atlantis * Atlantis Syndrome B * Band Kempes * Baron Soulmate * Barry Likumahuwa Project * BBB * Beside * Bimbo * Bondan Prakoso & Fade 2 Black * Boomerang * Bonus * Beage * Burgerkill * Bleeding Corpse * Bloody Balerina * Bajink Luncat C * C'Blues * CCCC * Caffeine * Channel * Clubeighties * Cock A Doodle Doo And The Rastaman * Cokelat * Clorophyl * ((choxsith)) D * D'Bagindas * D'Cinnamons * D'Clara * D'Win * D'Masiv * Dance Company * Dead Squad * Debu * Derby * Dewa 19 * Dewi Dewi * DOT * Drive * Duo Maia * Dygta * drGO And The Prototypes * DR PM * d'masiv E * Ecoutez! * EdanE * Efek Rumah Kaca * Element * Emerald * Elkasih * Ello * Endank Soekamti * EVO * EWE F * Favorite's Group * Flanela * Freedom of Rhapsodia * Funky Kopral * Funk de Java * Five Minutes * fifty fifty * the flot * First Plan G * GoodBoyBadminton * Garasi * Grenade Band * GatotKaca * Geisha * Giant Step * Gigi * Gembells * God Bless * Golden Wing * Gong 2000 * Gnosis * Greenmaster * Garis 32 * GEN H * Hancur Band * Hello * Hijau Daun I * Iron Ambition J * J-Rocks * Java Jive * Jagostu * Jamrud * Jikustik * Jingga * Juliette * Jumbo Jet * Joni Kemon * Jasad * Jeruji * Jolly Jumper * Jhonny The Good (Bogor) K * Kahitna * Kangen Band * Kapten * Karimata * Kata Band * Kerispatih * Keyla * Kidnap Katrina * Killed By Butterfly * Killing Me Inside * KLa Project * Kobe * Koes Plus * Koil * Kotak * Krakatau * Krematorium * Kubik * Kuburan L * Letto * Lobow * Log Guns * LumpiBand * Lyla * lebaran Bandes * Life after Dead * La Luna * logam * losers M * Mal-51 * Maliq & D'Essentials * Marjinal * Marvells * Matta * Merpati * Mocca * Mahadewi * Mizta'D * Mumy Band Bulukumba N * Naff * Naif * Navicula * Netral * Nemesis * New Eta * Nidji * Nineball * No Talent * Numata * New Days * Ngmypie Malmsneen * Never End Miss Olsen P * Padhayanga Project * Padi * Painful by Kisses * Panbers * Pancaran Sinar Petromaks * Pas Band * Pasto * Patria Lima * Pee Wee Gaskins * Pemuda Harapan Bangsa * Pengantar Minum Racun * Peterpan * Pilot * Power Metal * Power Slaves * Private Harmony * Project Pop * Pom Bensin * Purgatory * Progressive R * RED REVOLVING * Radja * Raia * Raison D'etre * Rama * Ran * Ratu * Repvblik * Ribas * Rocket Rockers * Romeo * Roxx * Rumpies S * Sahara * Saint Loco * Sandi Band * Samsons * Saturday Night * Sayap Band * Sector nine * Seringai * Seurieus * Seventeen * Shaggy Dog * SHE * Sheila on 7 * Signy * Sind3ntosca * SiksaKubur * Slank * Soneta Group * Sore * Soulvibe * Southern Penguins * ST 12 * Steven N' Coconut Trezz * Stinky * Sultan * Super glad * Superman Is Dead * Sevensoul * Soul id * super slaves * Saykoji * sweet as revenge * SPBU T * The LIFT * T2 * Tahta * Tambal Band * Tangga * Ten 2 Five * Tengkorak * The 12th Rib * The Changcuters * The Fly * The Potters * The Rain * The Rock * The Sisters * The Titans * The Tomshon * The Upstairs * The Video * Tiket * Tipe-X * Trio Libels * Twenty First Night * T-QLA * The Adly's * The Virgin * The Cilent City pr * The Hydrent * TopBand U * U'Camp * Ungu * Utopia V * Vagetoz * Vierra W * Wali Band * Wangsa * Warna * White Shoes & The Couples Company * Wong Y * Yovie & Nuno Z * Zakie's Band * Zeus Band * Zigaz Kategori:Grup musik Indonesia Kategori:Daftar bertopik musik Musik ms:Daftar kumpulan muzik Indonesia